Tabú
by Magic Studios
Summary: Cuando la inseguridad te domina por un amor enfermizo que atormenta cada uno de tus pasos ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer? ¿Quedar en silencio para no estropearlo todo o entregarte a esos pensamientos incestuosos?
1. Kaoru Side

Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club** pertenece a **Bisco Hatori**, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos (pero eso no quiere decir que puedan plagiar mi trabajo -.-)

Advertencias: Lemon, Incesto. Sino te gusta no lo leas ^^

Como siempre espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho)

---

**Dudas [Kaoru Side]**

Hikaru y yo... éramos un espejo.

Siempre estábamos juntos y físicamente parecíamos dos gotas de agua, por ello nos confundían todos, pero ambos sabíamos lo diferentes que éramos en personalidad.

Para la gente que nos nombraba, el otro que no era yo, era Hikaru; cuando pronunciaban mi nombre, Hikaru era el restante… Y sonaba _cruel _porque los únicos que estábamos seguros de no fallar éramos nosotros mismos.

Nadie más.

Eso nos hacía ser retorcidos con el resto. ¿Acaso una persona puede sustituir a otra? Ser gemelos no lo implica y como el mundo nos hizo daño, estábamos devolviendo el golpe a cada palabra que salía de nuestros labios al iniciar nuestros tortuosos juegos mentales.

Las chicas que se nos declaraban lloraban cuando jugábamos para confundirlas y finalmente las rechazábamos pero… ¿Se habían parado a pensar que las más crueles eran ellas? Hikaru y yo no éramos iguales aunque fuéramos gemelos y, aún así, decían conformarse con uno u otro ¿No les importaba lastimarnos de esa forma? Y luego los diabólicos éramos nosotros…

Los que quisieran ser nuestros amigos siempre iban con segundas intenciones, ya que al ser hijos de la familia Hitachiin ¿Quién no querría ser amigo nuestro?

Patético…

Me resultaba desagradable el sólo mirarles o dirigirles la palabra para que se largaran, aunque para ello, mi hermano era el más indicado. Su impulsividad era de gran ayuda y con frecuencia soltaba comentarios bordes, a veces arrogantes sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. A veces, aunque él fuera el mayor, lo veía como un niño y cada vez que lo demostraba, me hacía sonreír inconscientemente.

Era el único que podía comprenderlo a la perfección, por mucho que se ocultara tras bromas y risas.

Queríamos que nos diferenciaran, pero en el fondo esa misma idea nos _asustaba_. Si no nos descubrían nos sentíamos solos, si lo intentaban, no tardábamos en confundirlos y hacerlos desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Siendo completamente sincero… nos daba miedo que nuestro mundo se abriera a los demás porque ambos confiábamos sólo el uno en el otro.

-Kaoru… Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? –mis ojos parpadearon al verle frente a mí. A él... a Hikaru, quien chasqueó su lengua dándome a entender que se había enfadado por no prestarle atención –¡Últimamente estás en las nubes! –me espetó. Yo sólo pude encogerme de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

Ahora, gracias al Host Club y a nuestro rey, teníamos amigos, pero lo que más me desconcertaba era que Hikaru parecía feliz con todos y cada uno de los _intrusos_ en nuestras vidas. Era algo que me atormentaba desde los primeros días del curso, justo cuando _la_ conocimos.

Haruhi...

Esa chica era la que más participaba en desbaratar mis sueños, aunque no fuera esa su intención y por eso no podía odiarla ni a Hikaru tampoco, aunque no hiciera otra cosa que intentar terminar lo que ella comenzó.

Cada día que pasaba sentía que promesas como _siempre estaré a tu lado_ ó _sólo estamos tú y yo_, se me hacían más y más distantes. Sí, fui estúpido al creerlo cuando éramos pequeños y aún hoy, prefiero seguir siéndolo y tener el beneficio de la duda.

Hikaru era muy lento para apreciar bien lo que sentía por _nuestro juguete, _pero sabía que si los días continuaban, si el reloj no dejaba de avanzar... acabarían dándose cuenta de que su relación no era amistosa. Al menos no completamente.

Y yo sólo sabía empujar a mi hermano hacia ella.

_Me contradecía._

Ya había pasado una semana desde el día de Halloween y mis sospechas se hacían cada vez más evidentes. Haruhi estaba alejando a Hikaru de mi lado y estaba creando un nuevo mundo junto a él.

Mi hermano no hacía más que correr. Huye abriendo las puertas que aseguraban nuestro mundo para salir a toda velocidad hacia una luz demasiado brillante para mí, un lugar al que no pertenecía ni quería pertenecer, pero él había hecho una elección: Ir a un sitio donde mis brazos no lograban abrazarle, donde mi voz se perdía antes de llegar a sus oídos... Algo que me partía el alma.

¿Ya no le gustaba nuestra dulce oscuridad? Puede que ya se hubiera cansado de estar en el mismo lugar a todas horas, de monopolizar su tiempo sólo en mí.

Todas estas dudas no me dejaban dormir por las noches, cuando debía fingir estarlo para no alertar a mi hermano y de día, me los pasaba pensativo. No quería vivir en el mundo si eso suponía que debía afrontar la realidad.

Mi realidad.

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa, miraba por la ventana de la limusina y, de vez en cuando, la imagen de Hikaru junto a Haruhi me arrancaba un amargo suspiro.

Todo lo que se respiraba en ese ambiente... era felicidad.

Al llegar a casa, dejé la cartera en algún momento de camino al cuarto, ni siquera me fijaba por dónde pasaba. Nuestros padres estaban casi siempre fuera por trabajo, así que no me importaba tener malos modales y no saludar a nadie. Deseaba llegar a la habitación y escuchar algo de música, pero al alcanzar el pomo de la puerta sentí algo cálido sobre el dorso de mi mano. Alcé la mirada hasta encontrarme con los preocupados ojos dorados de Hikaru y me asusté.

¿Había pasado algo en clases? ¿En el Host? ¿De vuelta a casa?

No lo sabía...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos entre nosotros a excepción de las clases o la "relación" que manteníamos en el Host Club.

Y cuánto dolía el saber que todo aquello era pura interpretación para engatusar a las clientas...

-¿Hikaru? –decidí preguntar al ver que me había detenido sin decir nada. –Si es por el examen de Química no te preocupes, te ayud... –me sorprendí al estar entre la puerta y el cuerpo de mi gemelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su movimiento fue agresivo pero el acto reflejo no fue gritarle, sino sonrojarme por la cercanía. -¿Pero qué haces? ¡No estamos en el Host como para ponernos a hacer teatro! –de nuevo desvié la mirada al suelo. La imagen del que estaba frente a mí regalandole sonrisas a Haruhi, ésas que sólo veía yo... No podía soportarlo y por vez primera fui brusco e impulsivo porque la situación podía conmigo. -¡Suéltame idiota! –grité con voz quebrada, fuera de control. Hikaru se sorprendió por mi comportamiento y es cuando pude empujarlo y entrar cerrando con seguro.

Me recosté en la puerta pero los constantes aporreos en ella y mi nombre salido de sus labios profundizaban la muesca que había en mi corazón. Tomé los cascos lo antes posible y dejé que mis lágrimas florecieran en el borde de mis ojos, derramándose por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué tuvimos que conocer al señor y a los demás del Host? ¿Cómo pudimos abrirnos a ellos con esa facilidad? ¡Maldita la mala suerte de Haruhi! ¿Tuvo que romper aquél jarrón y quedarse para pagar la deuda?

Poco a poco me fui calmando y me quité los cascos, dejando que el silecio ocupara el lugar de la melodía. Hikaru pareció desistir, así que suspiré tranquilo.

-"Vuelvo a contradecirme otra vez..." –me reprendí a mí mismo mientras mis manos se encargaban de limpiar los caminos salados que dejó mi llanto. De pronto sonó el teléfono de mi hermano y al ver la foto de Haruhi junto a él, tan sonrientes...

Nada

Lo apreté un poco entre mis dedos, suspiré y le llamé desde el pasillo para que viniera a contestar. Al escuchar un "ya voy" y sus pasos acelerados, volví a meterme en la habitación dejando el móvil en el umbral.

Me recosté en la cama que compartíamos y cerré mis ojos, pero la voz de Hikaru era alta y clara, así que la madera de la puerta no era rival para sus palabras que llegaban a mis oídos sin dificultad. -¿Hola? Ah Haruhi... perdona –supuse que se disculpó por no haber cogido antes- Sí... ya, ya lo sé... ¡No es tan fácil! –abrí mis ojos al escucharle nervioso y reí por lo bajo de forma amarga.

-"¿Ahora Haruhi sabe más de mi hermano que yo?" –Hikaru sabía que podía contarme cualquier cosa, iba a ser una tumba, pero parece que su confianza en mí no era plena. Ya no.

Como era de esperar... Nuestro mundo se desmoronaba.

-Volvimos a casa y no pude decírselo... ¡Ya sé que cuanto antes lo sepa será mejor!... Vale, ya me calmo... -oculté mi cabeza tras la almohada y de nuevo las lágrimas fluían por mi rostro acompañadas de algún que otro sollozo apagado por la tela.

_¿Desde cuándo se me hacía tan fácil llorar?_

No presté atención al resto de la conversación con la chica... no merecía la pena ser masoquista en aquél momento. Parecía que mi hermano se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y se decidió a dar el paso, ese momento que tanto temía y ahora quería contarme con tanta alegría.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo fuera un sueño, pero la realidad tiene una gran diferencia... y es que en los sueños jamás hubiera sentido cómo algo en mí dejó de existir. Unos lo llaman corazón, otros alma, pero a fin de cuentas es ese _algo_ que te impulsa a vivir.

No hacía falta que aclarara nada, ya no habría un _nosotros_. El mundo que construímos para ambos y que tanto esfuerzo nos costó protegerlo de terceros se había desmoronado como un castillo de naipes.

En cierto modo siempre lo supe. En algún momento de nuestras vidas desearíamos vivir con amigos, conocer a esa persona especial y crear una nueva familia. Ahora que Hikaru había elegido una vida sin mí a su lado, no había nada más que discutir.

Quería dormir y si fuera posible... **para siempre**.


	2. Hikaru Side

**Dudas [Hikaru side]**

_Kaoru..._

Hacía días que no pensaba en otra cosa, el sentimiento que había comenzado a crecer dentro de mi cada día era más claro e intenso...

Estaba enamorado, era algo normal entre los de mi edad.

Amaba a mi gemelo.

Eso ya no era algo que estuviera _bien_.

_Lo sabía._

Me atormentaba la idea de que todas mis emociones me llevasen a realizar actos por los que siempre me arrepentiría. Si perdía a mi hermano, mi gemelo… si perdía a ese dulce chico con quien siempre he compartido todo…

Nada tendría sentido.

No me permitía fallar y necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a pensar con nitidez. La respuesta fue obvia y no dudé en elegirla a _ella.  
_  
Haruhi

De entre todos los que nos conocían, ella compartía más tiempo con nosotros y debido a su carácter tan "único", estaba seguro de que podría ayudarme... y así fue.

Desde que le pedí ayuda se había portado con calma que incluso me hacía dudar de si era un problema grave el tema del incesto. No titubeó ni un instante en insistirme que fuera sincero con mis sentimientos.

Lo peor era que _deseaba_ hacerlo.

La realidad sacudía mis esperanzas, porque Kaoru siempre separó tan bien nuestro "teatro" con la realidad que llegaba a lastimarme por doble partida: Su actitud tan distante aun estando a solas, sin contar lo sucia que sería nuestra incestuosa relación llevada mas allá de las apariencias para el gusto de las señoritas.

Siempre ha estado a mi lado, era la única persona que me entendía en todos y cada uno de mis aspectos, de igual modo que yo le comprendía a él. Siempre aislándonos en nuestro mundo, impidiendo el paso de aquellos que deseaban entrar. Nunca nadie nos había separado, ni siquiera teníamos peleas típicas entre hermanos.

Sonreía irónico por ésto último cada vez que lo pensaba, pues en vez de batallar por quien tomara el control del mando de la tele, deseaba unirme aún más a él de una forma repugnante para la sociedad.

Mi mente se torturaba y me estremecía tan sólo de pensarlo.

Me sentía avergonzado; miserable por desearle, por amarle de _esa_ forma que rompe los límites y esquemas morales.

Haruhi sabía lo fácil que era para mí perder el control y más al estar junto a mi reflejo, sobretodo en esas escenas que tantas veces deseé que fueran reales.

Tuve tantas veces sus labios cerca… _muy_ cerca.

Pero antes que desear y saciar cualquiera de mis necesidades mentales y físicas... le amaba. Eso frenaba cualquier intento demente de poseerlo a la fuerza.

Suspiré y corté el hilo de esos pensamientos que posiblemente terminarían en una de mis huídas al baño, desahogándome allí junto a mi lasciva imaginación.

No comprendía como Haruhi me animaba con todo esto... ¡Éramos hermanos!

Siempre terminaba sopesando tantas cosas que me colapsaba y me rendía entre las sábanas, deseando que el sueño me alejara pronto de esta realidad, aunque sabía que duraría poco. Al despertar volvía a mi laberinto de pensamientos y cada vez sentía que era más tenebroso y profundo.

Transcurría el día y comencé a preguntar discretamente a Kaoru sobre nuestra vida en un futuro. Con tono despistado, hablaba sobre si sería feliz compartiendo una vida conmigo o por el contrario, si deseaba tener una digna mujer e hijos en una casa donde habitara feliz con su nueva familia.

Al fin y al cabo nosotros únicamente éramos hermanos, ¿no?

Le incité a que hablásemos de nuestras carreras, universidades, incluso de trabajos en lo que tendríamos más posibilidades partiendo desde nuestros diferentes gustos en asignaturas, pero él se encontraba totalmente ausente.

Me ignoraba... y _dolía_.

Aquello hizo que estallara, pero me callé y dejé el tema para otro momento. Frases como "tal vez se haya levantado con mal humor" ó "le sentaría mal el desayuno" era lo único que podía pensar, pues no aceptaba que se hubiera cabreado conmigo.

Quise continuar en los descansos entre clase y clase, en el almuerzo, incluso en el Host, pero seguía con esa mirada tan vacía y perdida.

_¿Qué le pasaba?_ Me desesperaba pensar que mi hermano no me contase nada. Si era algo importante podía decírmelo.

_¿Ya no confiaba en mí?_

Esas palabras fueron como agujas incrustándoseme sin piedad. Me sentía realmente estúpido. Había perdido totalmente la concentración, el sueño. Mi hermano me robaba todo pues era lo que más amaba.

_Lo más importante._

El día avanzaba y yo me iba refugiando cada vez más en la resignación, hasta que llegó la hora de irnos a casa y en la limusina, Kaoru se veía un poco más animado. Quise comenzar una nueva conversación con él, algún tema ameno como los exámenes o planes para la cena, pero todo seguía igual.

Le pregunté varias veces si realmente me escuchaba durante la jornada y sólo se encogía de hombros o hacía alguna mueca de indiferencia, sin contestarme algo en concreto.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Pegué mí frente al cristal de la ventanilla y suspiré. El recorrido se hizo más largo que de costumbre debido al pesado e incómodo silencio. Bajamos del vehículo y los criados nos abrieron la puerta dándonos la cordial bienvenida de siempre.

Kaoru lanzó su mochila a algún rincón del recibidor y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Le seguí con rapidez y le detuve antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

Enfrenté su mirada.

Por unos instantes deseé arrinconarlo contra la puerta y probar sus labios, demostrarle todos mis sentimientos con ese gesto... pero antes de que pudiera pedirle una explicación por su comportamiento a lo largo de estos días, se deshizo de mí de una forma brusca, cerró la puerta y escuché el ruido del seguro.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru, abre la puerta! –Insistí varias veces dando golpes a la puerta, pero supuse que no me estaría escuchando. Solía perderse en la música cuando ocurrían estas cosas. Desistí y bajé al salón a comer algo, la ansiedad no me dejaba pensar.

¿Qué venía ahora?

¿Se iría a dormir a la sala de invitados para no verme?

Mis neuronas funcionaban a mil por hora mientras devoraba con rapidez todo comestible que dejaban en la mesa. Quería subir a mi habitación y gritarle que lo amaba, que no se alejara de mí y que no me imaginaba una vida sin él.

Pronto me sacié. No estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto y escuché como sonaba mi teléfono en el piso de arriba. Reconocí rápido la melodía.

Era Haruhi.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, justo para ver a Kaoru dejando el teléfono en el suelo y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Lo atendí cuanto antes y me diculpé por la tardanza - ¿Va todo bien? –me preguntó con curiosidad.

Había acordado con la castaña que hoy hablaría con Kaoru –Sí –contesté, escuchando un suspiro de alivio por parte suya.

-Me dijiste que ibas a hablar con Kaoru, ¿Qué pasó? -la voz de la chica sonaba esperanzadora, pero yo contesté con un silencio -¡¿A qué esperas?! –preguntó exasperada.

-¡No es tan fácil! –respondí irritado por su repentina impaciencia. –Volvimos a casa y no pude decírselo.

-¡Díselo ya! Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuanto antes mejor. -me insistió por milésima vez.

-¡Ya sé que cuanto antes lo sepa será mejor pero se ha metido en la habitación! –la castaña se quejó por mis gritos –Vale... Ya me calmo. –Haruhi suspiró con irritación.

-Eres todo un caso. Cuando se necesitan agallas e impulsividad, cosa que tienes, no las utilizas. –se hizo un breve silencio y volvió a hablar –Escucha. Métete de una vez por todas en el cuarto y enfrenta a tus miedos. Sé tú mismo y todo irá bien. –añadió con una pequeña risa y cortó la llamada.

Me quedé mirando la imagen de la rosa naranja que tenía el fondo del móvil y cerré los ojos.

-¿Ser yo mismo...? -No podía… algo se me ataba en la garganta con tan solo ver la entrada.

Me quedé apoyado en la puerta por largo tiempo, recapacitando.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza -¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¡No voy a huir más!

Tenía que entrar.

Me deslicé por la puerta hasta sentarme en el suelo. Reinaba el silencio…

Quise aguantar, pero no había motivo para contenerse, y comencé a llorar apretando el teléfono entre mis manos_._

_¿Por qué?_

Esa estúpida pregunta, una y otra vez… ¿Por qué tuvimos que abrirnos a ellos? ¿Por qué dejé que Kaoru se alejase de mí?

_**¿Por qué me había enamorado de él?**_

Apoyé la cabeza sobre la puerta sintiendo como cada lagrima bajaba hasta mi cuello mientras cientos de recuerdos de mi hermano aparecían en mi cabeza sin control. Mis sollozos aumentaban._  
_No iba a aguantar más. Me alcé secando mis lágrimas y esperé frente a la puerta hasta calmarme.

Cuando dejó de temblar mi voz, apoyé la mano sobre el pomo y abrí lentamente. Él estaba allí, tumbado sobre la cama que compartíamos.

¿Iba a permitirme perderlo? De esa forma, sin luchar por ello...

_Por supuesto que no._


	3. Libertad

Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club** pertenece a **Bisco Hatori**, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos (pero eso no quiere decir que puedan plagiar mi trabajo -.-)

Advertencias: Incesto. Sino te gusta no lo leas ^^

Como siempre espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho)

**Libertad**

Ambos estaban nerviosos, tensos… Al límite. Pero de una cosa estaban seguros, y es que en ese momento iban a aclarar toda aquella confusión y los porqués de tanta distancia cuando compartían hasta la misma cama.

El mayor de los gemelos terminó frente a la gran cama de sábanas blancas, donde se dibujaba un cuerpo idéntico al suyo.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Tenía que arriesgarse a ganar o perderlo todo y por primera vez, sintió que no sabía cómo comportarse con su gemelo, cosa que le aterró.

Apretó los puños e hizo una extraña mueca que llamó la atención del menor -¿Vas a decirme que te ocurre? –Preguntó la temblorosa voz del más lanzado de los dos -Te has encerrado aquí y no me diriges la palabra. –Sus frases ya tomaban iniciativa e iban estando cada vez más seguras y decididas.

Soportaba la ignorancia de su hermano, la cual a veces le sorprendía, pero no podía soportar una discusión por algo que desconocía y sin ni siquiera hablarlo -Oh vamos... –comenzó con un tono satírico- Ahora me dirás que te importa nuestro mundo, ¿verdad? -se burló sentándose entre las sábanas y mirándole con ojos levemente rojizos y cansados por el llanto.

-Pues claro que me importa! –Exclamó desconcertado. Aquello jamás pensó escucharlo de los labios de su hermano. Su mundo era todo lo que tenían y ambos lo sabían -¿Por qué dices eso Kaoru? –Le estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudarlo?- No me lo puedo creer... –su tono de estupefacción se denotaba a medida que pasaban los segundos que marcaba el despertador del cuarto.

-¡Porque tengo dos ojos en la cara, Hikaru! -estalló con su voz tan dolida como su corazón. A pesar de ser el más calmado, ese asunto era grave, le estaba lastimando en lo mas profundo de su ser y no podía reprimirlo por mucho que estuviera con su hermano. Un largo supiro y unos momentos de silencio fueron lo necesario para que su ira se aplacara y quedaran las cenizas de la tristeza -Solo debes mirar lo que esta pasando. No hablamos como antes porque no me siento como si estuviera hablando con mi hermano, sino con alguien que solo sabe hablar del Host y de Haruhi. -desvió la mirada y chasqueó la lengua al saber que había hecho mal en nombrarlos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Resignado, suspiró y se recostó de espaldas a su hermano -Si quieres salir con ellos no me importa, tampoco si tú y Haruhi tenéis algo. Si te hace feliz no me voy a entrometer pero podrías haber confiado en mí… Por favor, déjame solo un rato más.

-No pienso irme –contestó con determinación -¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto? Esos dos ojos que tienes no ven nada –Dolía, dolía ver como su amado hermano pensaba que a él le gustaba Haruhi cuando únicamente sabia pensar en él. Si las últimas semanas se había comportado de manera extraña, era únicamente por esa razón. El menor no entendía nada, y el mayor tampoco entendía a que se debían todas esas quejas encadenadas. ¿Podría ser que su hermano estuviera celoso? ¿Por qué si no se fijaría en cuanto tiempo pasaba con Haruhi? –¡Nunca tendría nada con Haruhi porque solo pienso en ti, Kaoru! –Paró toda su ira en seco al pronunciar su última frase totalmente instintiva.

Un escalofrio paso por toda la espina dorsal del menor y se giró para mirarle de frente. No sabía qué decirle, tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente que solo susurró una de ellas de forma inconsciente -¿Q-Qué...?

Llegó el momento.

El mayor por fin diría todo lo que sentía, sin que el miedo o el autoengaño se entrometiesen.

Suspiró profundamente y le miró decidido, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, arrodillándose frente al menor, que le miraba expectante -¿Qué crees que hacía tanto tiempo con Haruhi? –preguntó retóricamente -Es la única persona centrada que nos rodea, me ayuda a pensar con claridad y sus opiniones no son alocadas o incoherentes. -que Hikaru era el mayor comenzó a notarse de inmediato -¿Y bien…? ¿De qué crees que hablamos? –Acorraló a su gemelo para que le diera alguna respuesta de su criterio sin tener alguna oportunidad de escapar.

-P-Pues... -tragó saliva sin saber qué decir ante la repentina determinación del mayor -No tengo idea -ladea el rostro para no mirarle a los ojos pues se estaba sintiendo nervioso y no tardó mucho en aparecer un suave sonrojo por sus mejillas.

-No debes pensar mucho, ¿Con quién comparto mi tiempo, casa, habitación y cama? –Hizo una leve pausa antes de seguir por si su hermano al fin reaccionaba- Contigo Kaoru. Haruhi es la única que sabe el porqué he actuado tan raro estas últimas semanas. ¿Consigues hacerte una idea? –Alza sus dedos hasta el mentón de su hermano, obligándole a que le mire -Seguramente me odiarás después de esto… pensar en ti de esta forma... –Hikaru escondía su mirada tras su anaranjado flequillo y comenzó a decir cosas incoherentes- Eres mi hermano y yo…

-Hikaru... -murmura intentando mantener la calma, ya que era una remota y alocada idea la que tenía en mente. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor y apoyó la frente contra la de su reflejo. -Siempre hemos afrontado todo juntos, hagámoslo una vez más, Hikaru... confío en ti, por eso confía en mi y dime… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Confías en mí? –pregunta con sarcasmo apartando a su gemelo -No te acerques mas por favor, sino voy a tener que…-Muerde sus labios queriendo callarse a toda costa lo que le oprime el pecho –Kaoru, no tienes ni idea de lo que siento. Ni siquiera tengo idea de si es lo correcto, pero ya no puedo más. Escúchame, hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo –Toma los hombros del pequeño con la misma delicadeza que siempre reservaba para éste y prosiguió- …siempre hemos estado juntos pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Algo ha cambiado.

Iba a articular las primeras palabras que le vinieran a la cabeza, pero decidió pensarlas y dio un suspiro. -Me he dado cuenta pero... ¿A qué se deben tantas diferencias? -agacha su rostro hasta mirar las blancas sabanas y reprime sus grandes deseos por llorar al no comprender por qué su mundo ahora no era tan nítido como antes -¿Qué he o hemos hecho para que cambies tanto?

-Kaoru. –le nombró para atraer su atención y tras cruzar miradas logró sacar la determinación que tanta falta le hacía para confesar la verdad –Te amo. –Tras un silencio que simuló una eternidad, recobró fuerzas para hablar –Por eso necesitaba ayuda de Haruhi… tenía que contártelo, lamento tanto todo esto… No merezco ni que me llames hermano. - El menor hubiera pellizcado su brazo para ver si se trataba de uno de sus tantos sueños, pero las fuerzas le abandonaron para dejar paso a la sorpresa mientras Hikaru, con la mirada baja, se disponía a abandonar la cama.

Se marchaba y los ojos de Kaoru seguían su rumbo hasta la salida. El menor se alzó, no podía dejale ir… no ahora. Y corrió hasta él, le abrazó con fuerza apoyando su sonrojado rostro en la espalda del contrario -Sé que está mal, sé que es inmoral y que es llamado incesto...

-Ya basta nii-san –Pidió con voz quebrada- Si sigues manteniéndome aquí… no seré capaz de controlarme más. Ahora que lo sabes debería darte asco! –Acariciaba las manos que se le entrelazan en el pecho para sentir su suave piel -¿Qué hago Kaoru? –Se gira abrazando a su gemelo por las caderas -Ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin sentirme atraído por ti… –La respiración del mayor golpeaba sobre las mejillas del pequeño, en una distancia prácticamente nula y que le hizo estremecer.

-Hikaru... -susurró cerca de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos por el leve roce- Nada del exterior importa si estamos en nuestro mundo. No tengas miedo -dijo en un hilo de voz, avergonzado por su razonamiento- porque yo siento lo mismo que tu, eso que llevas callando tanto tiempo, también lo compartimos.

Era cierto y ambos lo sabían, en su mundo, donde sólo existía la importante presencia del contrario, nada ni nadie podía entrar en los terrenos que construyeron, donde las leyes del mundo no llegaban a rozarlos debido a la gran muralla que les protegía de todo.

Los labios de Hikaru no tardaron en encontrarse con sus idénticos y ante el asombro de que su hermano le correspondiese, profundizó en un beso dulce pero prohibido, deseado para ambos pero odiado por la sociedad. Las manos de Kaoru envolvían la espalda del mayor y despacio, este se hizo con el control del beso, cuyo contacto no deseaban terminar.

Sus labios se volvían más atrevidos sengún ganaban la culpa y la consciencia de que aquello estaba mal, pero ganaban muchísima adrenalina, la misma que recorria sus cuerpos al sentir que cometían un pecado juntos. Los besos len hacian perdían la cordura y se tornaron más pasionales, pronto, la falta de aire hizo presencia en las bocas que no se apartaban ni un segundo más. Jadearon al unísono, unidos por un fino hilo transparente conectando ambos labios y se miraron sin decir palabra, pues sobraban en ese instante.

El mayor sintió alivio, a pesar de que su relación era incomprendida y muy mal vista, saber que su gemelo estaría a su lado agarrándole de la mano le hacia sentir inmensamente bien. Si el destino deseaba llevarlos al infierno por ese pecado, almenos irían juntos y cumpliendo esa condición nada mas importaba.

Dejándose caer contra la puerta de la habitación de ambos, el de voz picara suspiró atrayendo al menor hacia él- Kaoru, ahora todo se volverá mucho mas difícil de lo que había sido hasta hoy. Este será nuestro eterno secreto…ne? –Le guiño un ojo con complicidad rozando su nariz con la contraria, mientras la sonrisa que tanto esperaba ver su gemelo empezaba a tomar forma en sus labios-

Kaoru asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Hacia tanto tiempo que desconfiaban de todos que ya era algo normal mantener casi toda su vida en secreto de los dos. Acarició una de las mejillas de su reflejo y le miró con un brillo de ternura en sus orbes dorados -Así será. -contestó completamente seguro de poder mantener su palabra. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de saber que esos ojos idénticos a los suyos no se podían mirar con amor más allá del fraternal, caía en su hechizo y también sabía que su alma caería en el abismo, según dictaba la iglesia con sus normas y castigos divinos- Hikaru, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿Verdad?

-Siempre… -Repitió el otro besándole los labios nuevamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda y las caderas ahora demostrando la posesividad que tantas veces había fingido en sus teatrillos del Host y que tantas veces deseó poder hacer realidad- Vamos fuera nii-san… en el mundo exterior hoy brilla el sol para nosotros, y cuando su luz nos abandone, volveremos a la calidez de nuestro oscuro y confortante mundo –Hablo con esa melodiosa voz refiriéndose a la habitación que era su "santuario" mientras abría la puerta y le tomaba de la mano con ternura.

Kaoru siempre estaba seguro de todo cuando Hikaru le hablaba con esa confianza. Por muchos contratiempos que pudieran tener, podía enfrentar a cualquier cosa junto a esa persona que siempre cuidó de él. -Contigo sé que puedo escalar cualquier obstáculo, nii-san.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, no eran mal vistas por nadie, no necesitaban nada más que la compañía y cariño del otro para ser felices y sabían que así sería para siempre, después de todo eran hermanos.

Sus miradas fijas en un nuevo futuro con el maravilloso significado de estar unidos, crearon un nuevo lugar donde estar sin la necesidad de nadie más que la compañía de su opuesto más similar.

**FIN**

Debo una enorme disculpa a todos los que leísteis este fic. El tiempo no ha sido mi mejor compañero y la inspiración tampoco me ayudaba a terminar de pensar un buen desenlace de todo esto. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí y que la espera haya merecido la pena. Nos vemos en otro fic, hasta pronto~

Agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron, apoyaron y dejaron rewiew, sobretodo a: EternityDarkness-Ankoku y The Hawk Eye****


End file.
